


Mutual

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek lifted his head, and he felt like he was looking at some kind of weird mirror. The guy standing above him was the same as the guy that was sitting on his back, except for he had the buzz cut that the other was missing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek looked around the room, trying to find the man he was supposed to be looking for. He had been given an image of him and his first name, which was not one that he could pronounce at all. It looked like someone picked out the name by just grabbing random letters from a bag. He knew that it was Polish, he knew enough of languages and their evolution, but that didn't mean that he could pronounce it at all. The guy in the picture had a buzz cut, and there was no one in the room with that, so he started to look at the faces. He just wanted to drop off the message to the new professor and then get the hell out of there.

"Stiles!" another person called out, and a young man turned around, and Derek knew that face. It was exactly who he was looking for. He started across the room to find this Stiles. He wasn't sure why the name would want that as a nickname. There was at least five based on the first name that he would have picked instead, but it wasn't up to Derek to pick that. He reached out and gripped the man's shoulder to stop him from turning around and before Derek knew it, he was on his front on the floor, and the man was sitting on his pack with his arm pressed into his back, bent at an angle that was making his entire body hurt like hell.

"Whoa, don't!" Derek yelled when he could breathe again.

"Why the hell did you grab me?" Stiles asked.

"I was trying to get your attention. I have a message to deliver."

"A message?" The tone was cold, and Derek felt fear shiver down his spine.

"Yes, the Dean said that your proposal needs to go before the committee tomorrow morning. He said that you were going to be here, and he didn't want you to miss the email."

"Oh, well...I..." Stiles said as he started to gently let go of Derek's arm.

"What the hell, Mieczysław!" another voice called out.

Derek lifted his head, and he felt like he was looking at some kind of weird mirror. The guy standing above him was the same as the guy that was sitting on his back, except for he had the buzz cut that the other was missing. Derek felt the man, Mieczysław, get off of his back, and he got up gingerly. Besides the whole tossing him like a toy, Derek didn't feel injured at all. The man hadn't meant to hurt him all that much. Derek looked between the two enough to know that they were twins. There were moles on their skin and in different patterns. The image wasn't close enough to see the moles in the image.

"Sorry, Lin. He grabbed me, and I wasn't expecting it." Mieczysław rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, and he did look a little ashamed.

Now that Derek was looking at him, he could see that the one with the long hair was built like a brick, despite his lithe frame. He looked like a man you didn't mess with while Mirosław was the one that looked like the standard college professor.

"You okay, Professor Hale?"

"Where the hell did Lin come from out of Mirosław?" Derek asked.

Both of the twins started to laugh at that.

"Well, actually, we both go by nicknames from our last name. My name is Mirosław, as you know, and this is my twin brother, Mieczysław. Our last name is Stilinski. Yes, our parents really loved us, huh. Anyway, Stiles like Stiles, but I hated it, so I chose Lin out of our last name."

"What about the middle name?" Derek asked.

"We were both sacked with Genim."

"Yeah, your parents really loved you." Derek was sure that the sarcasm was dripping from his words.

"Well, my brother went by Mischief for a long time until it was time to grow out of that name. That's when he named himself Stiles. It was how he pronounced his first name. Mine was a little easier but not much less easy on the tongue. Why did you grab him?"

"He had a message for you," Stiles said. He was still rubbing at the back of his neck, and his face looked flush.

"Oh?" Lin looked at Derek.

"Yeah, sorry. I was given your first name and a picture. Your meeting has been changed to tomorrow, and you'll have to go in early for it. Info in your email. The Dean didn't want you to miss it by not checking your email after the party."

"He knows I can get drunk when Stiles is here to ramp me up. He's visiting and seeing if he wants to come here to take a few classes for a semester or two while he's on mandatory leave."

Derek looked at Stiles to try and figure out precisely what he did and what kind of mandatory leave would allow him to go to school and still be able to do what he had done to Derek. Stiles looked up and saw Derek checking him, and the blush got deeper on his face. Derek smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" Lin asked Stiles.

"Sure. I'll crash on your couch instead of driving all the way home."

Derek watched as the twins walked away from him, and he wasn't sure what kinds of feelings were filling his head.

* * *

Derek exited the coffee shop to see a group of students who were in the middle of the quad. It looked they were all watching something. A few were cheering. Flashbacks to high school and bullying, Derek made his way across. He tried not to rush and spill his coffee. He heard what sounded like a thud of a body on the ground and pushed between a few kids. What he was was Stiles on his back, grinning up at a girl who looked shocked.

"Professor Hale," one of the kids said.

Stiles turned his head to look at him, and he grinned.

"Hey, welcome. I was doing some yoga out here, and a few of the kids saw me and started to talk to me, and then I got into a discussion of things that girls can do to attackers who are bigger than them. Nothing else is going on." Stiles looked like he wanted to jump up but was afraid of scaring Derek.

"It's fine," Derek said.

"You look freaked out." Stiles rolled to his feet with a grace that Derek hadn't seen outside of fighters. He lifted up his shirt and wiped at his face, and Derek saw scars all over his stomach. It looked like a whole bunch of knife wounds, a few looked like they were still healing.

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting this. I thought that there was a fight going on."

"Nah, though Hannah did well as putting me on my ass. Just remember to follow through a kick or a stomp tot eh balls and then take off running." Stiles looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "I've gotta go. I have just enough time to shower before meeting dad. Professor Hale, have a good day." Stiles walked over to a bag to grab it, and he saw a rolled-up yoga mat attached. The college kids started to disperse. Derek watched as Stiles took off running across the quad headed for what he knew was a set of apartments that were rented by older students and a few single professors.

An hour and a half later, Derek was walking into a restaurant he hadn't tried before when he stopped at the sight of the Sheriff standing at the bar in his uniform with a glass of beer in his hand. He wasn't wearing his gun, and his shirt was unbuttoned a few. The college was nestled into the area between Beacon Hills and Beacon City, so it was easy to understand why the Sheriff might be eating where he was. Derek smiled at the hostess just as laughter sounded. He had only heard it twice now, but he knew it. It was one of the twins. He looked to see that it was both. They were seated at a table and looking at one of their phones. Derek saw that there was another space across from them. It looked like they hadn't eaten yet. Lin was the first one to look up and saw him. He waved and then waved him over.

"I'll be a moment."

"Sure," the hostess said.

Derek made his way over to the twins. He didn't sit down.

"Hale," Lin said.

"Lin, Stiles. I thought you were meeting your father."

"Yeah, he got distracted getting a beer refill." Stiles waved toward the bar before setting his phone down at looked at Derek. "Sorry for freaking you out before. It was a little lesson type of thing. I didn't even think about what it would like to someone coming up on it."

"It's fine. I was just worried about a student getting bullied. How are you liking the classes you are taking?" Derek asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he was being shoved down into the chair at the table, and the Sheriff was sitting in the other. Derek had met the Sheriff once before after getting pulled over by him when he was a lot younger. He voted for him, but he never remembered his name. Stilinski. The twins were his two boys. Derek could see the Sheriff in their face.

"Hale, how's it going?" The Sheriff asked.

"Good, Sir."

"How do you know my two troublemakers?"

"I work with Lin."

"Ah, that's right. You do teach at the college, don't you? Stiles have you for any of his classes?"

"No."

"That's good. When the teacher is smart, he likes to torture them by trying to be smarter than them. Unfortunately, not many of his high school teachers were smarter than him."

"Hey, some of that was Lin!" Stiles protested, but he was smiling.

"Your teachers couldn't tell you two apart to save your life when you had the same haircut. Now, tell me about the-" The Sheriff stopped speaking and waved his hand.

Stiles looked at Derek with a strange look before he looked at his father. Derek figured that it was time for him to go. He started to stand up, but the Sheriff laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"It's fine. There isn't a seat for another hour with the people wandering out with pagers. You can join us. My dad just wants to know the non-classified parts of what happened to me."

"I should not be here for this," Derek said.

"Eh, no, you should. You and Lin have that project you are going to be doing, and that means that you and I will be around each other. I've already put you on your front, and if you had struggled, I might have broken your arm."

Derek felt his eyes widen in shock. He rolled his shoulder.

"Stiles has moved in with me into my apartment. I had one of the two-bedroom places for when he was home from work for periods, and so we've just stayed with it."

"You know you are two very different people," Derek said.

"Not really. Up until we both graduated high school, we didn't have a lot of differences. We had the same friends, the same classes. In college, we went to the same school, but then we found new friends and new degrees." Lin smiled at Derek, and there was something there that Derek wasn't sure about. Lin wasn't hitting on him, Derek knew that. But there was something there.

"Stiles," the Sheriff said with a little bit of a growl in his tone.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Hypervigilance,"

"Yup, PTSD. I'm talking to my therapist, as I have been for two months while finishing out the mission."

"I'm still pissed they didn't send you home."

"Dad," Stiles said, and he sounded like a child for a second.

Derek saw Stiles looking at him though, out of the corner of his eye. Derek looked at Lin, who was looking at Stiles with a weird look. It took only a second of Stiles looking at him and then away for Derek to get it. Stiles had a crush, it seemed. Derek was kind of okay with that. He hadn't got a chance to talk to the man much, but he didn't think that it was too weird. Derek knew how he looked, and really if he could still have a crush after what he had done to Derek that first meeting, Derek figured he was a hearty man.

"Stiles."

"Ugh." Stiles picked up a glass, and Derek saw that it looked like tea. "They only had me for a week. I can't tell you who or where I was, but they only had me for a week. I rescued myself, and the rest of my tea was already dead. I walked back to where my extended team found me, and I stayed to work the rest of the mission for the next two months. I was kept safe and didn't leave the bunker we were holed up in. If we had left, the whole mission would have been scrubbed. While there for the two months, they put me down with a psychologist who talked to me for two hours a day. I'm as good as I am going to get for the moment. The only thing left is time."

Derek glanced at the Sheriff from the corner of his eye. He could see how worried the Sheriff was. He also kind of understood that Stiles either worked with the government or the military in some way considering classified.

"CIA," Lin said.

"What?" Derek asked when he realized that the three of them were looking at him.

"I was with the CIA. Not one of the divisions that would have me killed for telling anyone, but yeah, I do classified stuff."

Derek couldn't help the way his eyes went down to where he had seen the scars on his body. He saw that Stiles noticed, and his eyes softened. He nodded. Derek nodded back.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" the waitress asked as she looked at Derek as she stepped up.

"Just an unsweet tea, please."

"Black, green, spiced, plain herbal, spiced herbal, or fruity herbal?"

Derek looked at Stiles because he had no clue what the hell she just asked. He was used to just sweet and unsweet tea.

"He'll have what I'm having, Darla."

"Sure thing, toots. Look over the menu and wave when you are ready," Darla said with a wink at Derek.

It wasn't until she turned around and walked away that Derek realized that Darla was either transitioning to female or in drag. He wasn't sure. He looked at Stiles.

"Everyone who works here is a Drag Queen, Derek, or King. I think though none of the Kings are on staff at the moment. I met them all when I was a teenager. They took Lin and me in. Tried to cure me of my love of flannel."

"It didn't work," the Sheriff said.

Derek laughed and leaned back when Darla settled his glass of tea down. He picked it up as soon as she was away and took a drink of it. He could taste the spice, but there was fruit and something else in there.

"It's a mix of the spiced tea, which is green, the green tea, and then a little of the fruity herbal. I love it. Do you like it?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it's good." Derek found that he did like it. "What's it called?"

"Um, I'm sure if you just asked for Stiles' tea, they would know what you mean or someone would at least," Lin answered.

"So, you are on leave?" Derek asked.

"Mandatory downtime as I think about what I want to do for the Agency as I have already stepped down from active field agent. I don't know if I want to stay or not. I am handling everything well, but let's just say that the list of reasons to retire is longer than the list of reasons to stay. I have a medical reason to just step all the way back. Dad's offered me a spot at the department, I just don't know. I'm working on some classes for an extended degree. Part of why I'm being given time to think it through. I asked for the time off to do the classes before this all happened. So I'm looking at options."

"I'd like to have him home, but I understand, and I knew from the moment he started to try and help look for dead bodies that I was going to lose him in some form. I thought the FBI, but the CIA snagged him in college."

Stiles shrugged.

The conversation turned to sports, and Derek was shocked that all of them followed hockey as close as they did. The college had an okay hockey team, Derek went at least once a month to a game. There was one soon if Derek remembered correctly. He looked up at Stiles and saw that Stiles was looking at him while listening to his father talking about the kid who was leading the team in goals at the moment.

Stiles smiled at Derek and reached out with his foot. Derek felt the foot brush against his, and he smiled at Stiles.

Derek looked down at the menu finally and saw that most of the sandwiches had names of famous dancers, singers, or actresses from decades before. He liked the look of a lot of them, but the Bessie Smith sounded the best.

"The curly fries are awesome here. Though Lin likes the steak fries better. Dad's getting a salad." Stiles looked at his father with a glare. The Sheriff just grinned at him.

"Are you all ready to order?" Derek asked.

"Been ready since just before you got here, but we are in no rush, son."

"I'm ready."

"Good." Lin turned around and waved his hand toward where Darla was standing at the bar, waiting on more drinks. She nodded back at him and then waited for the last of the drinks she was waiting on. She came to the table a few minutes later with new drinks fro all of them. Derek noticed that Stiles' was gone, and even Derek had drunk over half of his. The beers were for Lin and the Sheriff. They ordered and then were left alone.

Dinner passed in a bunch of stories of the twin's childhood, and Derek told a few of his childhood, mostly stories of things that his sisters and brother got into but a few of his own. They were finished long after dark had fallen with discussion going to Lin telling stories of students who had done stupid things in classes or gave stupid excuses for not handing in papers. It had been one of the better nights that Derek had in a long time.

"Want me to take you home, Dad?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. Parrish dropped me off since I was going to be drinking. We don't have to play a car swap. You can sleep in."

Derek remembered that it was Friday. He had been looking forward to the weekend. Now, though, he wasn't. The bill was divided up, and Derek laid down his money. He stood up to allow the Sheriff out.

"I'm glad that Stiles is making friends, even if they are not exactly made the normal way. He's not done a single thing normally in his life." The Sheriff was smiling as he said it. He clasped Derek on the shoulder and then walked past him. Derek followed behind Stiles out the door. It was raining hard. The short walk that Derek had taken to dinner was ruined for the walk back.

"Where's your car?" Lin asked.

"I walked."

"Ah, well. Not in this weather, you won't. Lin will take you home while Stiles drives me home."

"I'll go with you all. Despite being from Beacon Hills, I've not been back there since I took a position here at the college. I've stayed pretty much here. My family is still in New York after moving there after the fire. I think I would like a look."

The trip to Beacon Hills was short, and the Sheriff kept up the discussion as he told Derek everything that had changed and the few things that had stayed the same. Derek enjoyed listening to him. He was proud of Beacon Hills.

"Have a good night, Derek. Stiles, I'll see you for breakfast." The Sheriff left the front passenger door open so that Derek could move upfront. He settled into the front seat and looked at Stiles.

"Why did you come along?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't want to be parted."

"You know, despite the whole acting brave thing, I'm not all healed."

"I know you put on a brave face for your father, but I could tell that you were keeping things back."

"So when and how do you want the evening to end? I could go for more curly fries, and there is a diner here that does them wonderfully. We can get an order each and go park at my favorite spot. You can see the stars as the light pollution from Beacon Hills is not enough to block it all."

"Sure." Derek liked the sound of that.

"Dad knew when we were kids that there was one big difference between us. Lin is very much bisexual. I thought that I was as well, but Dad kind of figured that I was gay. He was right. I mean, I can do sex with a woman, but I don't get much pleasure out of it."

"I"m bisexual but have kind of written off women. I mean I like them, don't get me wrong, but I just...I've had issues with the last three, only three that I have dated. I've kind of stuck to men since then."

"I can understand that. So fries and talking?" Stiles asked.

"You just really like curly fries don't you?"

"I really love them and miss then when I can't get them. Dude, I was seven months without them. So yeah, I try and eat them as much a possible." Derek nodded his agreement to the night spent with Stiles, even if all they did was sit in the weird blue Jeep and talk all night long.

"Would you actually take a job with your father?"

"When I was sure that I wasn't going to have a flashback? Yeah. I mean, I had always planned to leave the CIA before I was too old to join the Sheriff's department. I didn't want to be away from home for my whole life. Mom's here. Dad. Lin. You aren't getting him out of Beacon Hills for long. He hated college. I wanted to get out and do things, and college was wonderful for me. My work has been great, but I feel like I want to come home. At least to the area. I don't know what I want to do for where I live. I don't mind living with Lin."

Derek looked at Stiles when he said that, but Stiles just laughed and shook his head. He started the Jeep up again, and they headed out. Stiles told little stories about places and things that he and Lin had done to troll the town or at least the Sheriff's department when they were younger. The diner had no on inside of it except for the lady who was running the register. Stiles slipped inside and ordered before coming back out to lean against the side of the Jeep and tell Derek all about how they used to eat there every Saturday morning for breakfast and then after his mother died they stayed away until half of the staff and a few regulars literally kidnapped them one morning and dragged them back.

"So, tomorrow morning, you'll be back here for breakfast?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. We have a reserved table and everything. Whoever can come comes. Dad will sometimes slip in even if he's on the clock. He's gotta eat too. So yeah, we all settle in and eat and talk. If Lin has a boyfriend or girlfriend that he likes enough to bring around, he does. Dad's not had a lot of luck, so he's never brought anyone. I had one boyfriend in college when we came home for a weekend. He didn't survive the weekend, and Dad ended up having a deputy drive me back to college because the asshole took off and left me here. He was stopped three times by random cops as Dad had put out a message to a few friends from other counties about him. None of them like assholes who ditch people in towns like that all because he was pissed that my father was a cop."

"Here you go, Sweets," the lady said as she handed over two different bags and a tray that had drinks in it. Stiles took them and handed them to Derek. Derek popped the drinks out of the tray and handed it back, the cups holders in the Jeep were pretty good it looked like.

"Thanks!" Stiles kissed her cheek and rushed around the back of the Jeep to get into the driver's seat again before they were heading out toward whatever spot that was his favorite.

Derek noticed the moment that they moved from the Preserve to Hale lands. He didn't say anything about it. The Hales hadn't been home for a long time. His father had got a new job in New York, and while they kept the lands and the house and paid for people to care for them, Derek was the only one who had returned home. Though his Uncle Peter had been traveling around a lot and no one ever really knew where he was. Derek needed to text him and talk to him.

The cliff that looked over a portion of the Preserve was one of Derek's favorite spots growing up. He smiled as Stiles parked on the top of it. It seemed that the path that the cars that the family used to bring out were still there, probably because of people like Stiles.

"You know you are trespassing, right?" Derek asked as he rolled down his window to get the smell of the Preserve into the Jeep.

"Am I really, though? I mean, I have a Hale with me."

"I didn't realize that you knew that I was one of those Hales."

"Dude, you really don't remember Lin, and I do you?" Stiles asked.

"No. Sorry." Derek turned to where he was looking at Stiles better. Stiles was digging in the bag, though, and handed over a box full of curly fries. Derek wondered what was in the second bag if the first had both sets of fries. Stiles didn't seem worried about it, so Derek wasn't either. He was sure that Stiles would tell him at some point.

"Though you, I am not sure that you ever were around both of us at the same time. So what do you remember about the summer before you left for New York?"

"Not a lot, really. I was pissed about having to move. I practically lived at the park unless someone in the family forced me home. I think I ever slept there a few times."

"Yeah, you did. There was also this one kid who kept on bothering you, right?"

"Bothering me?" Derek remembered a kid who was even more upset than he was who hung out at the park all of the time. He had been gangly and not that in control of his limbs. He reminded Derek a little of Spencer with how he acted and how he couldn't seem to sit still. Derek remembered that a revolving door of deputies picked him up randomly, so he figured that he was a kid who ran away to the park a lot, and the cops would come and get him when he was noticed to be gone. Derek looked at Stiles, and he realized that the eyes were the same.

"It was a bad summer, and I didn't like staying home, so I went to the park nearly every single day. Before dad went home for the day, a deputy would pick me up and take me back to the station where Lin was."

Derek remembered that part of the summer a lot. He had been drawn to the kid for some reason, and even the kid's obvious crush on him hadn't dissuaded.

"You've carried a crush on me for that long?"

"Kind of. I mean I kept waiting for you to come back and then you didn't. When I put you on the ground, and I realized it was you, I freaked out. Lin had to talk me out of a panic attack. Then you were checking me out in the quad." Stiles smiled at Derek before he dug into his fries.

Derek ate a few of his and enjoyed them. They were hot and kind of wonderful. The batter on the fries was different than other places, there was a big kick to it.

"So, you wouldn't be freaked out with the crush I have on you, then?"

"No. Lin told Dad about mine years ago, and when he figured out who you were, he was an asshole and made you stay for dinner. He really hopes that finding someone will make me want to stay."

"Which is no reason to stay. I mean, I get wanting to be with someone but giving up the life you have just to start a relationship? Not a good way to start."

"No, but despite what I've said, I know I'm staying. I'll finish the semester and get my degree finished out before I go through the training for a deputy with the Beacon County Sheriff's department. I'm...done with getting those kinds of scars." Stiles finished off his fries, looking out at the Preserve below them.

Derek did the same, but when he was done, he wiped his hands and pushed the seat back. He tugged on Stiles' shirt sleeve. Stiles made a put upon sigh, but he crawled over the middle of the Jeep and sat in Derek's lap. He was leaning in for a kiss, but Derek held him back. Derek instead put his hands under Stiles' layers. He was pretty sure that he had on a shirt under the shirt he was wearing under the flannel. Derek didn't mind. He knew what it was like to hide scars.

The newer scars were easier to find, they were still raised on his skin. But Derek touched all that he could on Stiles' upper body.

"These don't define you." Derek pulled his hands from under the shirts and tugged at the flannel. Stiles pulled it off, and Derek saw he was wearing another long-sleeved shirt under it. Derek plucked at it, and Stiles grinned before taking it off. He had a muscle shirt on under it. Derek found the scars on his arms, and he touched them all. "This means you are alive."

"Yeah. They do. I don't need a reminder of that. Not when it's like this. It's when I wake up and can't breathe. It's when Lin's holding me, and we are both crying. I don't want those scars anymore. These just mean I was tougher than the asshole who tried to break me. I had one guy who tried to tell me that he didn't want to see them or touch them once he saw the ones on my arms. I threw him away. He was appalled at how many I had."

"I mean, there are a lot, but given what little I've heard, I expected more." Derek trailed his fingers up the sides of Stiles' neck. He wanted to know what was okay to touch and what wasn't. He might not have had a crush for as long as Stiles, but he was more than willing to go full in on his crush. He cupped the sides of Stiles' neck and brushed his thumbs up and down on the column of Stiles' neck.

Stiles all but slumped down into him, almost purring at the attention and affection. Derek wondered if anyone besides his father and brother touched him. He figured not. Derek helped Stiles back into his long-sleeved shirt but left the flannel off of him. He rubbed his hands up and done Stiles' front before moving them to the back. Stiles burrowed himself down into Derek, and it felt good.

They were both probably going a million miles an hour faster than what they should be, but Derek didn't mind. It wasn't like they were moving in together before the first date.

"How about this. Why don't I lay this back, and you can cuddle on me and sleep? And then we can wake up and head to breakfast with your brother and father, introduce me as your date and then we can go and get better sleep before heading out on the first date?"

"You make the best decisions." Stiles already sounded like he was half asleep.

Derek did as he said, and Stiles slipped off to the side a little curling around Derek in a weird way, but it worked. Derek wondered how many times Stiles and his brother had slept like this. He knew that dating one was kind of dating the other. Stiles was going to do things with Derek and Lin probably more than he was going to do them alone with Derek. It was okay, Derek understood the bond between twins. He had studied them for the minor psychology degree that he had.

The biggest thing at the moment was that Stiles felt safe enough to fall asleep on Derek. That kind of meant the world.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
